


on this heavy land I'll stand

by vellutonero



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Second Person, mentions of sex drugs and the end of the world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то из вас - бомба замедленного действия, но ты даже не знаешь, кто именно. Ты просто ждешь, когда в один момент она разорвется. Ты играешь с огнем, и он держит в руках канистру с бензином, и если тебе дать повод - ты бросишь спичку, и все взорвется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on this heavy land I'll stand

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на [15 ways to stay alive](http://www.daphnegottlieb.com/poems/15ways.html) Дафны Готтлиб и маленький эксперимент-реверанс [the world ablaze, that's the best for me](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51896).

1\. Вспышки фотокамер после твоего первого убийства ослепляют, и ты прикрываешь глаза рукой, и эти кадры на первой полосе всех газет и их крутят по всем телеканалам с какой-то идиотской подписью, ты не можешь ее вспомнить, и глядя на эти кадры ты только думаешь о том, что по цвету сливаешься с зеленой броней костюма, и что за плечом у тебя маячит уставший и довольный отец, не совсем гордость на его лице, измождение смешанное с радостью, и ты думаешь, что если бы не закрывал глаза, увидел бы раньше. Они все - стервятники, они все хотят тебя сожрать целиком, проглотить и сделать иконой, и пусть делают, ты все равно уже рокзвезда, мессия и дьявол, никто не может к тебе прикоснуться. Тебе - семнадцать, когда ты на обложке трижды долбанного Rolling Stones, ты и Эврика, потому что вы идеальная команда, и в этом уравнении явно не хватает одной переменной, но тебе наплевать, наплевать, наплевать, потому что в этом уравнении всегда чего-то не хватало. На тебя смотрит весь мир, и тебе так пронзительно одиноко в лучах этой славы, что хочется лезть на стенку, и еще - вгрызться зубами в его глотку, потому что он поставил тебя на этот постамент и бросил там, на произвол судьбы и на потеху волкам, которые задают вопросы, ожидая, что тебя можно сломать словами. Лучше бы они закидали тебя камнями, тогда они хотя бы попали в цель. Тогда тебе стало бы легче, но они этого не делают, потому что ты единственный - ты и Эврика - стоите между всеми ними и нерукотворным неизбежным, и они ненавидят тебя за это тоже, и поэтому хотят сожрать, но ты сделан из другого теста. Ты скалишься в камеры, и говоришь то, что думаешь, ты говоришь им отвалить, и что ты слишком хочешь жить, чтобы бросить Эврику одну.

2\. Они копаются у тебя в мозгу, все они - ученые, техники, таблетки. Ты не можешь спать, потому что когда ты засыпаешь, в голове все еще чужие мысли, все еще чужие образы, и ты не можешь видеть чужих снов, поэтому ворочаешься в постели, и просыпаешься в поту, когда тебя все же затягивает водоворот собственных кошмаров, когда не остается больше сил сопротивляться. В твоих кошмарах ты не принадлежишь себе, и ты не сражаешься больше - ни с монстрами, ни с ним, ни с собой. Он это знает, потому что тоже не может заснуть от твоих кошмаров. Кто-то из вас - бомба замедленного действия, но ты даже не знаешь, кто именно. Ты просто ждешь, когда в один момент она разорвется. Ты играешь с огнем, и он держит в руках канистру с бензином, и если тебе дать повод - ты бросишь спичку, и все взорвется. Поэтому он притворяется, что у тебя слишком плохой характер, а тебе наплевать, что он думает.  
   
3\. Ты делаешь все, чтобы он думал только о тебе, смотрел только на тебя, чтобы у него даже мысли не возникало думать о ком-то еще, смотреть на кого-то другого, любить кого-то еще; ты наполняешь его мысли собою как он наполняет тебя, и если бы ты был вазой, а он - водой, то вы совпали бы идеально, до последней трещинки, и ты знаешь, что это самая отвратительная метафора, когда-либо существовавшая, ты так ненавидишь его за это - за метафоры, за мысли, за жизнь и за смерть, что готов ударить. Он знает, и ты ненавидишь его еще сильнее, и поэтому тебе наплевать на все, что он пытается тебе сказать, ты специально не слушаешь, ты делаешь вид, что не понимаешь. Ты не хочешь понимать. Ты не хочешь знать, что он может тебе сказать, потому что когда вы - одно целое, ты знаешь. И ненавидишь его еще больше.  

4\. В бесконечной тишине дрифта оглушительно громко стучит твое сердце, и замирает в тот момент, когда ты осознаешь, что он - слушает, что он слушает как бьется твое сердце, вместо того, чтобы слушать, как урчит мотор Эврики. Ты зависаешь между двух одинаково неправдоподобных реальностей, думая о том, что если бы ты не пилотировал вместе с ним, ты бы разбился несколько лет назад - убежал из дома, жил в дешевых мотелях и прокуренных квартирах, занимался безумным сексом со всем, что движется, и лишь изредка бы отправлял ему открытки без обратно адреса. Потому что ты - его часть, и он так - делал. Ты проживаешь его жизнь, пока в ухе не возникают какие-то лишние голоса, которых не должно там быть, тебе больно, что эта прожитая жизнь не была твоей. 

5\. Между восьмой и десятой звездочкой Эврики, все неожиданно понимают, что теперь тебе можно - все. Они спрашивают: ты когда-нибудь был влюблен? Они спрашивают: какой у тебя идеал? Они спрашивают тебя о сексе и любви, и они просят тебя раздеться на камеру, и ты рокзвезда и можешь себе это позволить, и ты бросаешь им кость, говоря: в моей жизни уже есть кое-кто. Им не нужно знать, что ты настолько ненавидишь его, что это почти уже любовь. Это любовь упакованная в колючую проволоку, а они все равно спрашивают-спрашивают-спрашивают, и ты отвечаешь на вопросы журналистов, но смотришь только на него, только ему в глаза, и на фотографиях в журнале ты выглядишь так, как будто тебя только что хорошенько оттрахали. Вы перестаете разговаривать, а ты говорить о нем в интервью. 

6\. Ты заглядываешь в него в дрифте, ты смотришь внутрь него, когда ваши сознания еще переплетены во сне, ты смотришь ему в глаза, пока вы тренируетесь в зале, идеально отточенные движения уже не являются смыслом этой встречи на татами, но он отворачивается и не смотрит на тебя, не смотрит в тебя, его не интересует твой мир, который вращается вокруг только вас двоих. И тебе больно, тебе хочется кричать, тебе хочется крушить стены и сдирать с себя кожу, потому что ты больше не можешь этого выносить. Ты огрызаешься на него, ты скандалишь с ним, когда никто не видит, а потом тебе становится наплевать и ты скандалишь у всех на виду - и все думают, что у тебя просто хреновый характер, и он просто очень хреново тебя воспитал, и ты даже думаешь, что это может быть правдой, это очень похоже на правду, и если бы ты не думал круглосуточно о размытой родинке на его нижней губе, возможно, тебе бы удалось убедить себя в том, что тебе так больно и плохо и хочется убежать именно потому, что он так хреново тебя воспитал. 

7\. Ты не убегаешь только потому, что один он не сможет спасти мир.  

8\. Первый раз ты думаешь, что может быть это не только ненависть, когда он поднимается на площадку Шаттердома, где ты гуляешь с Максом. Вы стоите, подставляя лица золотистым закатным лучам, и ты думаешь, что долбанные таблетки вызывают галлюцинации, потому что он приседает на корточки, чтобы потрепать собаку за ухом, и весь светится изнутри. Ты открываешь рот, хочешь что-нибудь сказать, но слова застревают в глотке, ты хватаешь ртом воздух, но не производишь ни звука. Ты знаешь, что у него глаза похожи одновременно на океан и броню Эврики, и короткий удивленный взгляд, которым он одаривает тебя впервые за последний год не наполнен разочарованием или злостью или черт знает, чем еще, и ты думаешь, что по тебе проехал танк. Кайдзю на тебя наступил. Он улыбается собаке - так, как улыбался тебе, когда ты был ребенком, и ты помнишь это только потому, что видел столько раз в дрифте, и ты хочешь сказать ему все чужие слова о любви и нежности, которые вы оба - он успел забыть, а ты так и не смог выучить, и ты даже рад. Ты знаешь, что никуда не годишься, если сломаешься от одной не адресованной тебе улыбки. 

9\. Следующий спарринг больше похож на пьяную драку, ты укладываешь его со счетом 4-3, 4-2, 4-1, ты злишься и поэтому вы совершенно не синхронизированы, ты пытаешься вырваться из этого порочного круга, когда ваша связь основана на показателях тестов, на движениях, которые вы зеркалите, на том, что кто-то однажды сказал, что посадить в одну Эврику вас двоих будет хорошей идеей. Он прижимает тебя к полу с той же злостью, в его глазах все те ругательства, которые он не позволяет себе произнести вслух, твоя заломанная рука ноет так, как будто сейчас плечо выскочит из сустава, и он сломает тебе руку - ты знаешь, что он может, и ты был бы рад, потому что тебе не хочется, впервые не хочется забираться в Эврику вместе с ним. И ты снова ненавидишь его, сильнее с каждым днем за то, что он отнимает у тебя радость Страйкера одним своим существованием в твоей голове. Ты бессильно колотишь свободной рукой по татами, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слезы боли. Сейчас проще притвориться, что это непроизвольная реакция организма, хотя тебе хочется рыдать, пока не останется сил. Он непонимающе смотрит на тебя, и как будто бы отступает, растерянный, и ты пользуешься моментом, чтобы извернуться и уложить его на лопатки, больно ударив коленом в бок. 

10\. Ты делаешь татуировку, ты даешь скандальные интервью, ты напиваешься в баре вместе с русскими - и это правда плохая идея, потому что ты, кажется, выпил больше и не упал, ты ходишь в сомнительные клубы, где сомнительные фанаты отсасывают тебе в туалете, ты привлекаешь больше внимания, чем когда ты был просто рокзвездой, ты наконец-то раздеваешься перед камерой, и это самый продаваемый выпуск Interview, и количество фанатских писем превышает возможности военной почты. Ты начинаешь курить, и эта плохая привычка, пожалуй, единственное, что стоит между тобой и внутричерепным кровотечением в битве, потому что ты больше не спишь - заваливаясь в тесную клетку под утро, чтобы сменить рубашку. Он не смотрит на тебя, он отводит глаза, он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, чтобы не дать тебе в морду, и ты думаешь: сделай уже что-нибудь. Но он упрямее тебя, и смотрит в другую сторону, когда ты кричишь в камеру, что из-за хреновых пилотов программу закрыли, когда вы добавляете десятую звездочку на свою броню. Ты уже не знаешь, что сделать еще, потому что тебе никогда особенно не удавалось привлечь его внимание. Ты падаешь в обморок в душе, и приходишь в себя, когда он держит твою голову у своей груди, и ты не отбиваешься от сильных рук только потому, что не уверен, сможешь ли встать.  

11\. Он не сдает тебя врачам, но он сдает тебя Стэкеру, и хотя никто не говорит об этом вслух, ты - знаешь. И снова ненавидишь, все возвращается на круги своя. Ты смотришь на свою руку и смеешься, когда понимаешь, что татуировка у тебя там же, где и у него - одна из многих. Ты трогаешь ее пальцами и представляешь, что это его татуировка, а не твоя. Тебе не нравится, как чернила выглядят на твоей коже, но тебе все равно, это же не твоя татуировка. Это не твоя проблема. Ты дрочишь, вспоминая его руки на твоем теле, когда ты думал, что уже точно умрешь сейчас, потому что нельзя сутками не спать, мешать алкоголь с таблетками и спасением мира. И тебе впервые наплевать, что он все это увидит в следующий раз, когда ваши сознания сольются в экстазе управления Эврикой. Ты сильнее этого, думаешь ты, позорно прячась за бравадой от собственной слабости. Тебя тошнит от того, как он смотрит теперь на тебя. Ты же этого хотел, да?  

12\. Ты отказываешься от всех интервью разом, и журналисты, уже привыкшие к еженедельной дозе скандалов с твоим участие разочарованно и настойчиво стучаться в каждую дверь. Ты игнорируешь вспышки, натягивая кепку на глаза, ты спишь в ангаре Эврики, прислонившись спиной к баку с топливом. Ты вообще ни с кем не разговариваешь, Макс непонимающе лижет твои руки, когда ты перекармливаешь его беконом. Ты стал спать, но все еще не можешь есть, и если ему есть какое-то до этого дело, он старательно притворяется, что нет. Он приносит тебе поднос со стейком и картошкой, каких точно не отыскать в Шаттердоме, и оставляет их рядом с тобой, пока ты спишь. Ты просыпаешься от сочного запаха мяса и фантомного ощущения пальцев в своих волосах.  

13\. Делать вид, что его не существует - легче, чем тебе казалось. Ты возвращаешься в свою кровать, но ты не обращаешь на него внимания, старательно избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, старательно игнорируя его редкие слова. Делать вид, что ты не думаешь о нем каждую секунду, когда ты не думаешь об Эврике - тоже не так сложно, ты научился немного притворятся за то время, пока был рокзвездой. Нужно только представить, что каждое твое слово и движение запечатлено десятками камер, и ты ни в коем случае не можешь позволить этим стервятникам на самом деле увидеть, что там - под этой татуированной кожей. И это помогает, на самом деле, потому что ты хотя бы не лопаешься от ревности, когда он улыбается кому-то другому, но не сдерживаешься и думаешь только о том, как твой кулак въезжает в морду этого напыщенного козла, чье имя ты даже вспомнить не можешь. 

14\. Когда вы в дрифте, ты думаешь, что можешь умереть вот так - переплетенным с его мозгом, и быть при этом счастливым. Лучше конца и не придумать, пойти ко дну вместе со Страйкером, все-таки спасти мир. Но ты не умеешь проигрывать, ты не умеешь думать о смерти, потому что ты хочешь жить, черт возьми, тебе всего лишь двадцать-один, и ты не можешь думать о том, что это - конец. Ты чувствуешь себя огромным, ты чувствуешь себя героем впервые в жизни, и ты чувствуешь его боль в несломанной руке, хотя вас уже ничто не соединяет, и ты знаешь, что вы впервые смотрите друг на друга за долгие годы, вы впервые смотрите, и ты думаешь, что готов поцеловать его прямо сейчас, и это будет глупо, и скорее всего он ударит тебя за это, и будет прав, но ты герой и ты можешь летать и тебя не остановит какой-то там кайдзю четвертой категории. Даже два кайдзю четвертой категории. Ты не целуешь его, и не взлетаешь, потому что ты не умеешь летать, но ты смотришь этому кайдзю в светящийся глаз и чувствуешь кончиками пальцев его уверенность. И ты знаешь, что если вы сейчас умрете, он бы тоже был счастлив, потому что ты был в его мозгу, и ты знаешь, откуда в тебе такое сумасшедшее желание жить.  

15\. Ты не умираешь. Не по-настоящему, не в этот раз. И ты боишься - и тебе стыдно за это, и ты знаешь, что отправишься прямиком в ад, если обнимешь его, когда с вас сдирают броню, когда он шипит от боли, когда ты думаешь только о том, что ты - не умер. Потому что ты, наверное, никогда не сможешь умереть вместе с ним.


End file.
